onepiecefandomcom_sk-20200214-history
Haki
Haki je tajomná sila, ktorú má každá živá bytosť na svete. Nie je vľmi rozdielna od klasických zmyslov. Avšak si ju dosť ľudí nevšimne alebo ju nedokážu prebudiť. Sú tu 2 typy Haki, ktoré, s dobrým tréningom, ovládne každý. Potom je tu tretí typ, ktorý má len „skupinka vyvolených“. Jednoducho, Haki je schopnosť cítiť spirituálnu energiu, niečo ako 6. zmysel (Kenbunshōku), používať účinné brnenie (Busoshōku) a premôcť protivníkov pomocou sily vôle (Haoshōku). Prehľad "Haki je sila, ktorá drieme vo všetkých živých tvorov... "Prítomnosť", "bojový duch" a "zastrašenie" ... Nelišia sa od vecí, ktoré ľudia cítia prirodzene tak ako tieto... Tento akt netreba spochybnňovať. To je sila!" -Silvers Rayleigh vysvetľuje Haki Luffymu pred začiatkom tréningu. Haki, ešte nemenované v čase, kedy bolo po prvýkrát predvedné Shanksom na zaplašenie "Lord of the Coast" (Pána pobrežia), aby zachránil Luffyho pred hnevom morského kráľa. Pomenovanie "Haki" bolo vytvorené dávno, no používal sa oveľa neskôr. Keď Teach komentoval Luffyho odmenu na Jayi, a bola naznačená počas Shanksovej návštevy u Bielofúza. Základné pojmy boli predstavené počas Sabaody Alchipeago a Amazon Lily arcov. Pojem bol čisto vysvetlený Rayleighom Luffymu na začiatku tréningu na ostrove Rosukaina. Ako bolo povedané, Haki sa nachádza v každej živej bytosti. Prebudiť sa dá intenzívnym tréningom alebo extrémnym šokom, čo sa stalo Cobymu v Marineforde. Dvaja známi ľudia (Aisa a Otohime) sa narodili so schopnosťou prebudenia neznámym tréningom. Vzhľadom na to, že Haki pochádza z ducha človeka a nie fyzického tela, užívatelia sú schopní to používať aj prípade, že ich duch sa prenesie do iného tela. Typy Haki Haki je rozdelené do troch kategórií alebo "farieb" (色 shōku): * Kenbunshōku Haki - ktoré poskytuje užívateľovi šiesty zmysel pre svet okolo seba s obmedzenými schopnosťami predvídania * Busoshōku Haki - ktoré užívateľovi umožňuje používať jeho ducha ako brnenie na obranu proti útokom alebo aby boli ich útoky silnejšie * Haoshōku Haki - vzácny druh Haki, ktorý dokáže ovládať len jeden z milióna. Poskytuje tak užívateľovi premôcť vôľu ostatných Avšak človek môže zlepšiť svoje schopnosti so všetkými typmi Haki, čo však vyžaduje viac práce. Okrem toho aspoň dva typy Haki môžu byť použité súčasne. Známi užívatelia Dosiaľ sú postavy, ktoré ukázali jasné použitie Haki alebo boli uvedené, aby bolo možné to použiť boli: * Mantra užívatelia: * Enel * Ohm * Gedatsu * Shura * Satori * Aisa * Mariňáci s hodnosťou vice-admirála a nad. Títo následujúci skutočne preukázali využitie: * Borsalino * Kuzan * Sakazuki * Monkey D. Garp * Smoker * Vergo * Issho * Bellamy * Boo * Charlotte Cracker * Chinjao * Coby * Donquixote Doflamingo * Dracule Mihawk * Edward Newgate * Jesus Burgess * Jozu * Kanjuro * Kin'emon * Kuja Pirátky: * Boa Hancock * Boa Marigold * Boa Sandersonia * Kikyo * Marguerite * Sweet Pea * Marco * Monkey D. Luffy * Otohime * Pekoms * Pica * Portgas D. Ace * Rebecca * Roronoa Zoro * Sabo * Sai * Sanji * Sentomaru * Shanks * Silvers Rayleigh * Tashigi * Trafalgar Law * Usopp * Vista * X Drake Zaujímavosti * Haki je založené na podobnom princípe ako „Chi“ v mnohých rôznych anime a mangách, ktoré je založené na „qi“ – životná sila v čínskej filozofii. * Luffy a Rayleigh sú jediní, ktorí ukázali všetky typy Haki. * Kenbunshōku Haki, ktoré je známe, ako Mantra je založené na štýle myslenia v Hinduizme, kde sa nazýva tiež Mantra. * Bushoshōku je najpoužívanejší typ Haki v One Piece. * Zčernanie sa objavilo až po timeskipu a nevie sa, prečo nebolo ukázané už skôr. * Keď Luffy použije Gear Fourth tak jeho Busoshōku je v tvare plameňov, je to po prvýkrát kedy bol vidieť nejaký vzor za použitia Busoshōku. * Hancock je zatiaľ jediná známa žena, ktorá používa Haoshōku Haki. * Všetci užívatelia Haoshōku Haki sú alebo boli piráti. Nikto iný zatiaľ túto schopnosť neukázal. * Haoshōku Haki je prvé Haki ukázané v One Piece dlho predtým než bol koncept Haki zmienený. __VYNÚTIŤOBSAH__